


Deviations: "The End"

by wendelah1



Category: Deviations: The X-Files (comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: In a world where young Fox Mulder was abducted by aliens and never returned, another Mulder takes up the crusade against deception!Agent Samantha Mulder and Agent Dana Scully join the investigation into the murder of a Russian chess Grand Master.





	Deviations: "The End"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyryk (s_k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/gifts).



MURDER AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN! “Russian Grand Master Assassinated As Thousands Look On In Horror” screamed the New York Post headline. It was a major international incident. Not a mutant in sight. She should be pleased, even excited about this assignment. 

Why wasn't she?

Had five years of working on the X-Files ruined her for ordinary investigative work? Since leafing through the briefing materials was putting her to sleep, Dana was forced to examine her lack of enthusiasm. Was she really that jaded? 

To be fair, the crime the task force was investigating, namely the assassination of Anatole Klebanow at the international chess tournament at Madison Square Garden, was already half solved. The shooter, a former NSA agent, was in custody, having been apprehended at the scene. The murder weapon, a long-range target rifle, had been retrieved as well. Calling this man a professional killer was a stretch, she thought.

Why anyone would want to murder a chess player was beyond her comprehension, but then, she was a pathologist by training, not a criminal profiler. Dana scanned the room looking for her partner. Where was Sam, anyway? If anyone should be assigned to this task force, surely it should be Samantha Mulder. 

Besides the suspected murderer being one of their own, one other fact did stick out. Klebanow's opponent, Gibson Praise, was a 12-year-old American chess prodigy. Her attitude would be very different if the shooter had accidentally killed a young boy instead of his intended target. She supposed she should be feeling guilty about that.

Setting aside the briefing folder, Dana studied the woman behind the podium, their task force leader, Special Agent Diana Fowley. She was a tall, middle-aged brunette, dressed in the unofficial uniform of the female FBI agent: a navy blue skirted suit, a white blouse, and low-heeled dress pumps. Her hair was carefully styled, her makeup discreet. Dana didn't know her or even know of her. This was surprising. given how few women were employed as Special Agents, let alone assigned to the DC field office. She made a mental note to look Fowley up in the FBI employee data base as soon as she got back to the office.

After calling the room to order, Agent Fowley dimmed the lights and turned on the projector. The scene playing in slow motion on the screen behind her was a grisly one: Anatole Klebanow is shot in the chest. He falls to the ground, knocking the chess board to the floor, scattering the chess pieces. The crowd panics. 

Viewing the footage in slow motion, Dana realized that Gibson Praise was the calmest person in the room. 

“Using a high-powered rifle registered to the NSA, the shooter fired one shot, which hit Klebanow in the chest, killing him instantly. Our suspect was apprehended a short distance away, attempting to flee the scene. He is being held without bail, awaiting arraignment. So far, he has refused to answer our questions...” 

At the back of the briefing room, a door opened. Scully turned around to see her partner enter, followed by Assistant Director Skinner. As soon as Agent Fowley noticed Skinner and Mulder standing at the back, she stopped the projector and waited, perhaps expecting the newcomers to take their seats. 

They did not. 

“Please go on,” Samantha said easily. 

Agent Fowley pursed her lips. “Of course.” She turned back to the screen. “The projectile's steep trajectory indicates that the shooter fired at Klebanow from a catwalk. The bullet hit the victim just to the right of his solar plexus.” 

“I'm sorry, Agent Fowley. Could you rewind the tape? Please? I'll tell you where,” Samantha said.

Fowley did not appear perturbed by Sam's interruption. It was almost as though she was expecting it. 

“I could but I'd rather not. If you have questions, we can talk later,” Fowley suggested.

“No. I don't have questions, no. But I do think you're wrong.”

“Do you? About what?” Fowley said. 

“The victim's opponent was the shooter's intended target. If you'll do as I ask and rewind the tape, I can show you.” 

Dana stared up at her partner. “Sam. What are you doing?” she said, a little more loudly than she'd intended. 

Agent Fowley considered the challenge. “Okay. You're on.” 

Samantha was practically glowing. She was taking over the briefing—and Fowley was letting her.

What the hell was going on here? 

~/~/~

Agent Fowley hadn't taken much convincing. After reviewing the evidence, she was more than willing to revise her theory to match up with Sam's, and equally happy to follow Sam's suggestions for testing Gibson's psychic abilities. By the time Gibson Praise had been taken into protective custody, it was hard to know just who was calling the shots, Diana Fowley or Samantha Mulder. 

It was a heady time. The non-invasive tests that Dana had run on Gibson showed unusual activity in an area of his right temporal lobe, which certain cognitive scientists had labeled, rather misleadingly in her opinion, the “God Module.” These preliminary findings, plus the tests for precognition that Diana had run, had Samantha talking about “quantifiable proof of paranormal phenomena.” That was bad enough. When Sam started in on Erich von Däniken and his “alien astronauts” crap, Dana thought she might lose it. 

Then Sam tried to talk Agent Fowley into asking the Department of Justice for immunity for the shooter, in return for information about Gibson Praise. To her credit, Fowley was having none of it. 

“Come off it, Sam. The man is a hired gun who was willing to murder a child in cold blood. The Attorney General would laugh in my face. Once we get Gibson and his family resettled, we can continue to study him, with the permission of his parents, of course. Let science provide you with the answers, not the shooter.”

Though Sam had grumbled in private, in public, she had acquiesced. It was Fowley's decision, after all.

Gibson was moved to a temporary safehouse, to await his parents' arrival from the Philippines. A new, secure location, two federal marshals guarding the perimeter, with an FBI agent for backup. It seemed adequate. Dana volunteered to take the first shift. When Sam arrived to relieve her, Gibson was asleep. Dana decided it was time to ask about Sam's prior relationship with Agent Fowley. 

“We did work together,” Sam conceded. “Diana's doctoral thesis was in parapsychology, so we had that interest in common. She'd consulted on a few cases right before I got the funding for the X-Files division. I later heard that she had applied for the position herself. The budget at that time only allowed for one agent. After that, Diana accepted a legat position in Berlin.” 

They had “worked together.” Okay. But there was something else going on and Dana wanted to know what it was. 

“Why do you ask?” Sam said. 

“No reason in particular,” Dana lied. “Listen, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow.” Maybe she should go see the Lone Gunmen, see what they could dig up on Agent Fowley.

Sam looked like she wanted to say more but she let Dana leave without pressing her. “Goodnight, Dana.”

The call from Skinner came a little before six the next morning. Gibson Praise had been kidnapped. Both of the marshals on duty had been shot multiple times; one man was dead, the other was en-route to the emergency room. He'd been conscious and able to give a brief statement. 

“This time, whoever wanted Gibson, wanted him alive. They sent four professionals, all armed with assault weapons equipped with silencers,” Skinner said. 

“What about Sam? How is she? Where is she?” Dana demanded. 

“She's alive, Agent Scully, that much I do know. They've got a helicopter transporting her to the closest major trauma center. The paramedics told me she'd be going straight to the operating room. I've already notified her family,” he added.

~/~/~

Samantha survived the shooting. The fate of the X-Files was less certain. 

Sam was still in the ICU when Skinner called Dana into his office. “Agent Scully, if I may be blunt, there is talk of shutting down the X-Files.”

“I see. May I ask why, Sir?” Dana said. “They're not blaming us for what happened to Gibson Praise?” Not that she was surprised. They'd use any excuse they could find. Bastards.

“Not directly, no. But Agent Fowley has been, shall we say, less than complimentary regarding yours and Agent Mulder's work on the case. Does the phrase, 'alien astronauts' mean anything to you?”

 _I knew it._ “I believe that may refer to a pseudo-scientific theory which posits extraterrestrials visited Earth early in our history and influenced our cultural and religious development,” Dana said. 

Skinner frowned. “I see. Whatever it was that Agent Mulder said to her, Fowley is using it against both of you.”

“That is most unfair of her, especially given that Sam is in the ICU, fighting for her life.” Scully struggled to keep her temper in check. 

Skinner nodded thoughtfully. “If Agent Fowley didn't already have her hands full running the investigation into Klebanow's death, I'd swear she was bucking to head up the X-Files herself.” 

Dana opened her mouth and quickly shut it. “I see,” she managed.

“You do know Fowley once applied to work the X-Files?” Skinner asked.

“Yes. Agent Mulder told me.” Though only after being prompted to do so.

“The X-Files is a two-person department. Agent Mulder will be out for weeks, if not longer, recovering from her injuries. The last time this happened, you had insufficient field experience to run the department in her absence. That no longer being the case, I could assign another agent to work with you on a temporary basis. Or you could return to Quantico, if you prefer.”

“I would be happy to run the X-Files until Agent Mulder returns.” 

~/~/~

One week later.

“I can't believe you're making me go to my mother's house after they discharge me,” Samantha complained. “Why can't you take care of me?” she wheedled.

“I can babysit you or I can run the X-Files until you're able to return to work—I can't do both. It's your call. I could ask for a leave of absence. Skinner said he thought Agent Fowley might take the job if he offered it to her,” Dana said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Diana?” Sam squeaked. She struggled to sit up and failed, falling back on the mattress. “No, no way. Ow. That hurt.” 

Dana took a pillow and propped her back up. “Better?” 

“Yes. Thanks. No, God no. We'd never be rid of her. Okay, so tell me about the new guy they've given you. Is he prettier than me?” Sam fluttered her eyelashes and simpered.

Dana raised an eyebrow. 

“He's not. That's good news. What's his name again?” 

Dana handed Sam his vita. “His name is Krycek. Alex Krycek.” 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the "Deviations: The X-Files" comics, the universe this story is based in, you can buy it for your Kindle for 99 cents. This universe's Special Agent Samantha Mulder is a little saner than Agent Mulder in the original. This version of Dana Scully is a bit angrier, and less idealistic, at least as I read her. Diana Fowley is the same in every 'verse. And I still love writing her.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT. 
> 
> Since Deviations!Fox Mulder is alive, and under the control of the CSM, I didn't think Spender would feel the need to turn his son Jeffrey into one of his henchman, which is why he doesn't make an appearance here. In this universe, Jeffrey Spender is free to live his own life.
> 
> The late, off-stage arrival of Krycek, Alex Krycek is my substitution for burning down the X-Files office.


End file.
